


All Of My Days

by spaceprincessem



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Jon comes back from the Wall and Sansa is there to greet him with open arms. They promise to love each other for all of their days.





	All Of My Days

Sansa stood, head resting on elbows that were propped on the grey castle walls that looked over the road to the lands beyond Winterfell. She had been out there just before the sun had risen, despite knowing that he would not arrive until late afternoon. She couldn’t help herself. He was finally coming home and she was so eager to see him. The note that was clenched in her hand was worn from the amount of times she had opened it to reread the words she had memorized many days ago. She could practically imagine the way he drew the S when he spelled out her name, slow and careful, unlike the rest of the words, which were jumbled and written hastily. She didn’t care. She could decipher their meaning. Jon. Winterfell. Home. 

She promised there would be no grand entrance. No guard or welcome party to greet him. Just her and her warm arms, outstretched and ready to take him in. There would be no wondering eyes or anyone to appease. No hiding or pretending there was nothing more than familial love between them. She could love him and be loved by him unconditionally and unapologetically. This was their home. They fought for it, took it back, and protected, and now they would rebuild it and rule it, together. 

It had taken several letters and months of rooting out the self-loathing and pity that Jon had built up since he had come back from Dragonstone with a Dragon Queen. It had only gotten worse when he had left for Kings Landing. Sansa had been right, Stark men did not do well in the South and Jon had suffered just as her father had, just as Robb had. Jon had sacrificed everything to save them from Daenerys’ wrath and manifested destiny. And what did he get in return? His identity, his crown, his dignity, his home, and his family stripped away from him. Sansa would not stand for that. Not while she was Queen in the North.

Jon had not answered her the first few times she wrote, but she was stubborn and strong. She was not giving up on him and she was not letting him leave her once again, just when the wars had been won, just when it was finally safe to say who they wanted to be. So she wrote and wrote and wrote, until, finally, Jon wrote back. It wasn’t a lot, just a few words, but it broke Sansa’s heart more than when he had left her.

I can’t come home.

He could and she would damn make sure of that. And if he didn’t want to, even after all this time? Well, she was a Stark, and the Starks endured. So she continued to write and she had laid everything out to him, her hand aching as she went through page after page. She confused how much she missed him and how she wished he were there. She wished he had never left Winterfell and that he broke her heart when he had brought Daenerys home, to their home. Every time the Dragon Queen looked at him like he was the sun and he would return her warm smile with his own was salt in the wound and that she had been crazy to ever think he had smiled at her like that. Sansa wrote how she had never stopped thinking about his promise to protect her and how he had beat Ramsey to the ground, only stopping when she had brought him back to reality. 

Her shaking hands had made the words harder to read the more she poured her heart out, but she was lonely and sad and even if she really never did see him again then he would at least know, because not knowing was unbearable. And in all the times she had sent these letters Jon had only ever sent the one and Gods maybe he had gone back to ignoring her, but it didn’t stop her because what was the point? She was living with ghost anyway, why not have one more? Arya was long gone and Bran was not Bran and while the pack survived the lone wolf wanted to die, but she was stronger than her demons and the North needed her so she carried on writing to her ghost. 

Her letters stopped focusing on her and she began to write about him. How he was a great leader and the North, her North, needed him. He was not this terrible person and he had made a choice. A hard choice. An unfair choice that should not have been his to make, but because he was Jon Snow and he was honorable like Ned he chose his family, he chose his home, over the promise of a world he could build with the Dragon Queen through fire and blood. He was a Targaryen, but he was a Stark and he could be both. He could be fire and blood and destroy whole cities, and defeat his enemies, and take what is his. He could be the heart of winter, the wolf leading the pack, loyal, vicious, wild, and free. He could be brave, and gentle, and strong. He could be Aegon, but he was always Jon. He was the true North. 

Even then Jon had not written back and finally, Sansa had sent one last letter, a goodbye, because after so long she could no longer dance with her ghost. How could she see the future if she was always looking back? So, in her finale words, as she shed her last tears over Jon Snow, she said goodbye and that if he had ever wanted to come home, then she would be waiting with open arms. Sansa had felt a sense of release as she sent that last letter away to the wall. It was all or nothing. A few months had passed by and Sansa had focused on the people around her. The North was growing stronger and the first blooms of spring brought a smile and true joy to heart that she had not felt in sometime. A dream of spring. On that day she had received a raven and when her eyes had looked over the letter she could hardly believe her eyes.

Sansa, I want to come home, if you’ll still have me.

She had arranged for everything to be ready, but her eyes would not believe it until she saw those dark curls and that warm smile pour over the hills of Winterfell where he belonged. So when the time finally came Sansa stood, waiting for him because, if she were being honest, she could have waited for him all of her days. The sound of a howling wolf startled her because she knew that sound, she knew that wolf. Her heart began to beat through her chest as her eyes narrowed, scanning the horizon for him, and when the horse reached the peak of the hill and her eyes filled with tears did she finally begin to believe it was real. 

Sansa had never moved so quickly in her life, running down the stairs, through the crowds of people, who threw her strange glances, wondering why their Queen was running to in such a hurry. And maybe it was all in her mind, but she swore she heard his horse galloping through the field, the beat of its hooves matching the pounding of her heart. 

“Open the gates!” Someone shouted and Sansa poured through the gray walls, not looking back. Maybe the townsfolk would talk, but she knew they wouldn’t. The North would be ruled by a just woman and an honorable man, like it deserved to be.

She had only made it to a small clearing when Jon had spotted her, his horse swaying from the effort of running, but his eyes never left her face. They were soft and broken and they were Jon. He only hesitate for a moment, like he couldn’t believe that this was real either before he dismounted from his horse, moving towards he like she was gravity, the only thing keep him grounded to this strange world. Sansa moved in tandem with him and she felt like her feet would not move fast enough and he would disappear, but he was suddenly there and her arms were around his neck and he was pulling her in and Sansa thought she would never let him go. 

“Sansa.” He said and she felt like she could melt from hearing him say her name. She never thought she would and here he was, holding her, speaking her name.

“You came back.” She murmured because she didn’t want to sob. She was afraid if she started then she would never stop. In the back of her mind she remember everything she had wrote to him and suddenly she was terrified at what he could say or what he could want, but he had come back. He was holding her and that must have meant he felt the same.

Jon finally released her because he needed to look at her, really look at her and Gods how he missed everything about her. He wanted to say so many things, but what came out was, “I got your letters.”

“I wrote a fair few.” Sansa replied, her hands still gripping his fur cloak tight because she didn’t want him to disappear if she let go. “I only ever got two from you, though.” She added, her tone accusing because now that he was here she was hurt that he had never said more than fifteen words to her besides the ones that stated when he would arrive.

Jon’s lips turned slightly up at the corners as he grabbed Sansa’s hand, leading her to his horse. She noticed a bag, heavily weighted to the side, and watched as Jon raised a flap and inside were hundreds of letters. Sansa gasped as she reached out and grabbed one. They all were labeled “Sansa Stark, Queen in the North.”

“Jon,” She said and his name sounded so sweet on her tongue and she wanted to say his name over and over again, but she knew she would have plenty of time so she continued on, “why didn’t you ever send these?”

“I was never good with words, Sansa.” Jon said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “These were all half started and never finished. I could never write what I wanted to truly say.” He said as his eyes fell on her. He took her hands again, putting the letter back and she could see the pain and heartache that was so much a part of him reflected in his blue orbs. “When you said goodbye I knew that I couldn’t.”

“I was only saying goodbye because I thought you had a long time ago.” Sansa admitted as he hands moved to his face, oh how the time beyond the wall had aged him and yet it was still Jon. “When you left for Dragonstone and you were in love with another Queen. When you left for Kings Landing and when you were banished to the Wall.”

“I never stopped loving you.” Jon said fiercely. “And I never wanted to say goodbye.”

“Then don’t,” Sansa said as she moved closer to him, “just say hello.”

Jon’s face broke into a smile and Sansa felt her heart burst at the sight. He leaned up to meet her, his lips inches from hers as he whispered, “Hello, Sansa Stark, I love you.” He then kissed her, pulling her closer, and vowing to never let her go ever again. Sansa kissed him back, harder, hungry, and with every fiber of her being. 

When they broke apart Sansa leaned her forehead against Jon’s, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks, her lips shaking as she smiled. “Hello, Jon Snow, I love you too, for all of my days.” She finished as she looked into his eyes.

“For all of my days.” Jon said before he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm working on another Jonsa piece, but I was listening to "All My Days" by Alexi Murdoch and idk I just imagined Sansa waiting for Jon and them having a reunion and I need some angst, but also a happy ending??? I was just feeling this oneshot I guess. Also, may have listened to "Last of the Starks" on repeat because it fucks me up every time I listen to it and it makes my jonsa heart cry. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this little oneshot. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
